mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Stinger/Gallery
Season six Top Bolt Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Rainbow fly to Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Spitfire addressing the Academy trainees S6E24.png Spitfire "culminating in a final evaluation" S6E24.png Sky Stinger answering "yes, ma'am" S6E24.png Other Academy trainees "yes, ma'am!" S6E24.png Angel Wings "the pony whose wings fell off" S6E24.png Academy trainees hear Spitfire's whistle S6E24.png Spitfire commanding trainees to do laps S6E24.png Rainbow Dash observing Sky Stinger S6E24.png Rainbow Dash observes trainees' poor technique S6E24.png Academy trainees come in for a landing S6E24.png Academy trainees come to a crashing halt S6E24.png Spitfire walking away from Twilight and Rainbow S6E24.png Sky Stinger "amazingly awesome crazy-good flyers" S6E24.png Sky Stinger "we're way past basics" S6E24.png Rainbow Dash asks for Sky Stinger's name S6E24.png Sky Stinger introduces himself to Rainbow Dash S6E24.png Vapor Trail "fastest vertical acceleration rate" S6E24.png Vapor Trail "five hundred feet in two seconds!" S6E24.png Rainbow Dash "that's pretty impressive" S6E24.png Vapor Trail "it's amazing" S6E24.png Vapor Trail hides her face in her hooves S6E24.png Sky Stinger introducing Vapor Trail S6E24.png Sky Stinger "I never fly without her" S6E24.png Vapor Trail worried about solo trials S6E24.png Sky Stinger "with our wings tied behind our flanks" S6E24.png Sky Stinger pointing to wall of Wonderbolts S6E24.png Sky Stinger smirking beside Rainbow's picture S6E24.png Rainbow Dash sleeps during Twilight's lesson S6E24.png Rainbow Dash wakes up with a startle S6E24.png Rainbow repeats "class is in session!" S6E24.png Twilight and Rainbow speak with Sky Stinger S6E24.png Sky Stinger addressing Twilight and Rainbow S6E24.png Sky Stinger "actually kinda worried about it" S6E24.png Twilight Sparkle comforting Sky Stinger S6E24.png Sky Stinger "absolutely zero doubts about myself" S6E24.png Sky Stinger bragging about his flying strength S6E24.png Sky Stinger "I'm worried for Vapor" S6E24.png Sky Stinger "prepare to be impressed!" S6E24.png Sky Stinger adding "by me" S6E24.png Sky Stinger adds "Vapor still needs work" S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail fly through the sky S6E24.png Vapor Trail creates a gust under Sky's wings S6E24.png Vapor creates another gust under Sky's wings S6E24.png Sky Stinger flipping through the air S6E24.png Vapor Trail boosting Sky Stinger's flight S6E24.png Sky and Vapor continue to fly together S6E24.png Sky Stinger lands next to Rainbow and Twilight S6E24.png Sky Stinger "actually surprised you're still here" S6E24.png Sky Stinger toweling himself off S6E24.png Sky Stinger "thought I blew you away" S6E24.png Vapor Trail breathless "you were great, Sky" S6E24.png Sky Stinger tosses a towel in Vapor's face S6E24.png Spitfire shouting at Vapor Trail S6E24.png Spitfire "have to build up your endurance" S6E24.png Spitfire "Wonderbolts don't get winded" S6E24.png Spitfire "that cloud barely knew you were there!" S6E24.png Sky Stinger "we'll keep working, and who knows?" S6E24.png Sky Stinger "almost as good as me" S6E24.png Vapor Trail "oh, I don't think so" S6E24.png Vapor Trail "Stratusburg's most promising flyer" S6E24.png Vapor Trail "I was voted best sneeze" S6E24.png Vapor Trail sneezing cutely S6E24.png Sky Stinger "you do have a really great sneeze" S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail talking together S6E24.png Vapor Trail "sneeze my way into the Academy" S6E24.png Vapor Trail "I'm gonna hit the showers" S6E24.png Vapor Trail walking away from Sky Stinger S6E24.png Sky Stinger "you have to help her" S6E24.png Twilight Sparkle "actually, she's not the one" S6E24.png Rainbow Dash plugs Twilight's muzzle S6E24.png Rainbow pushes Twilight to the locker room S6E24.png Close-up on young Sky Stinger's face S6E24.png Young Sky Stinger and his family S6E24.png Sky Stinger's dad throws a ball over his head S6E24.png Sky Stinger's mom throws the ball over his head S6E24.png Sky Stinger's older sister catches the ball S6E24.png Another of Sky Stinger's sisters catches the ball S6E24.png Young Sky Stinger feeling left out S6E24.png Young Vapor looking back at Sky Stinger's family S6E24.png Young Sky trying to get his parents' attention S6E24.png Young Sky Stinger calls out to his parents S6E24.png Young Sky Stinger tries to do a flipping loop S6E24.png Young Vapor flying down to Sky Stinger S6E24.png Young Sky Stinger successfully performs a loop S6E24.png Young Sky Stinger surprised by himself S6E24.png Young Sky Stinger looking down at his parents S6E24.png Young Sky Stinger's family ignoring him S6E24.png Young Sky Stinger ignored and lonely S6E24.png Young Vapor Trail congratulating Sky Stinger S6E24.png Young Sky Stinger looking happy S6E24.png Young Sky Stinger meets Vapor Trail S6E24.png Sky and Vapor fly together for the first time S6E24.png Sky and Vapor grown up and flying together S6E24.png Vapor propels Sky forward with a gust of wind S6E24.png Sky and Vapor flying and leaving spiraling streaks S6E24.png Sky Stinger flying confidently through the sky S6E24.png Twilight Sparkle giving lessons to Sky Stinger S6E24.png Twilight discovers Sky Stinger sleeping in class S6E24.png Twilight removes Sky Stinger's face mask S6E24.png Sky Stinger wakes up from his nap S6E24.png Sky Stinger with a textbook on his face S6E24.png Sky Stinger looking nervously at Twilight S6E24.png Twilight ties a weighted brace around Sky's hoof S6E24.png Sky Stinger wearing weighted hoof braces S6E24.png Twilight points Sky Stinger at obstacle course S6E24.png Sky Stinger flying toward the obstacle course S6E24.png Sky Stinger flies clumsily through rings S6E24.png Sky Stinger bounces clumsily from ring to ring S6E24.png Sky Stinger bumps his head on obstacle ring S6E24.png Sky Stinger "can we switch now?" S6E24.png Sky "I want to do tricks with Rainbow Dash" S6E24.png Sky Stinger "and the basic stuff" S6E24.png Twilight points at Sky's poor practice marks S6E24.png Sky Stinger grinning an overconfident grin S6E24.png Sky Stinger "I don't need to practice at all" S6E24.png Sky Stinger "everypony's gonna know it" S6E24.png Sky Stinger still acting overconfident S6E24.png Sky Stinger "I wouldn't be surprised if" S6E24.png Sky acting egotistical; Vapor reaching her limit S6E24.png Sky Stinger "what did you say?" S6E24.png Vapor Trail about to confess the truth S6E24.png Vapor Trail "I want you to get in" S6E24.png Vapor Trail nervous about telling the truth S6E24.png Sky Stinger "but what?" S6E24.png Vapor Trail "I've been helping you" S6E24.png Sky Stinger "I don't need your help!" S6E24.png Sky Stinger about to take off into the air S6E24.png Sky Stinger performing a flipping loop S6E24.png Sky Stinger trying to complete the loop S6E24.png Sky Stinger starts flailing in the air S6E24.png Sky Stinger struggles to stay in the air S6E24.png Twilight, Rainbow, and Vapor watching Sky in the air S6E24.png Vapor winces as Sky crashes onto the ground S6E24.png Sky Stinger on the ground and out of breath S6E24.png Vapor Trail offering a hoof to Sky Stinger S6E24.png Sky Stinger smacks Vapor Trail's hoof away S6E24.png Sky Stinger "did you all know?" S6E24.png Sky Stinger "everypony but me knows" S6E24.png Sky accuses Vapor of trying to embarrass him S6E24.png Sky Stinger "you're a terrible wingpony!" S6E24.png Vapor Trail "I can't believe you!" S6E24.png Sky "I can't believe I was ever your friend!" S6E24.png Sky Stinger flies away from Vapor in anger S6E24.png Trainees look at Angel Wings on the Dizzitron S6E24.png Angel Wings gets launched from the Dizzitron S6E24.png Rainbow Dash "do you think they're still mad?" S6E24.png Sky Stinger looking bitter at front of the line S6E24.png Fast Clip locks Sky Stinger in the Dizzitron S6E24.png Sky Stinger locked into the Dizzitron S6E24.png Sky Stinger starts spinning on the Dizzitron S6E24.png Sky Stinger looking bored on the Dizzitron S6E24.png Sky Stinger gets launched from the Dizzitron S6E24.png Net-carrying Pegasi catch Sky Stinger S6E24.png Sky Stinger hovers by with destroyed confidence S6E24.png Sky Stinger still trying to do a complete loop S6E24.png Sky Stinger collapses onto the ground S6E24.png Sky Stinger covers his face with his hooves S6E24.png Sky Stinger looks up at Twilight Sparkle S6E24.png Sky Stinger angry "I need a lot of practice" S6E24.png Sky Stinger "not the natural I thought I was" S6E24.png Twilight Sparkle "no, you're not" S6E24.png Sky Stinger sarcastic "good pep talk" S6E24.png Twilight "I'm the Princess of Friendship!" S6E24.png Sky Stinger "Princess of Flying" S6E24.png Twilight and Sky land in an academy field S6E24.png Rainbow and Vapor arrive to the same field S6E24.png Sky Stinger "what's she doing here?" S6E24.png Rainbow "never trying to steal your spotlight" S6E24.png Rainbow bumps Vapor Trail toward Sky Stinger S6E24.png Twilight bumps Sky Stinger closer to Vapor S6E24.png Sky and Vapor awkward around each other S6E24.png Rainbow Dash "you can either stay mad" S6E24.png Rainbow Dash "two of the greatest flyers" S6E24.png Rainbow "I don't want Spitfire to be mad at me" S6E24.png Sky and Vapor unsure of what to say S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail smiling again S6E24.png Sky Stinger offers a hoof-bump to Vapor Trail S6E24.png Vapor Trail suddenly hugging Sky Stringer S6E24.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash high-hoof S6E24.png Sky Stinger trying the wind machine again S6E24.png Sky Stinger giving Twilight a confident nod S6E24.png Sky Stinger flying against a gust of wind S6E24.png Sky Stinger almost gets blown back again S6E24.png Sky Stinger feeling confident in himself S6E24.png Sky Stinger fighting against the strong wind S6E24.png Sky Stinger beats the wind machine S6E24.png Vapor Trail spirals uneasily through the air S6E24.png Sky Stinger thinking to himself S6E24.png Sky Stinger giving advice to Vapor Trail S6E24.png Vapor Trail accepting Sky Stinger's advice S6E24.png Vapor Trail shooting back into the sky S6E24.png Vapor Trail looping gracefully through the air S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail high-hoof S6E24.png Spitfire points at Sky Stinger; Sky salutes S6E24.png Sky Stinger about to begin his final solo trial S6E24.png Sky Stinger swerves around flagpoles S6E24.png Sky Stinger zigzagging around the flagpoles S6E24.png Sky Stinger banking through rings S6E24.png Sky Stinger flying through a wind tube S6E24.png Sky Stinger flying back toward Spitfire S6E24.png Sky Stinger screeching to a stop S6E24.png Sky Stinger completes his solo trial S6E24.png Sky Stinger cheering for Vapor Trail S6E24.png Sky Stinger looking embarrassed at Spitfire S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail lower their goggles S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail soaring split-screen S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail looping through the air S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail make consecutive loops S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail flying down to the ground S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail screeching to a stop S6E24.png Sky and Vapor complete their final team trial S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail smile at each other S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail hear ponies cheering S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail stand tall before Spitfire S6E24.png Spitfire awards Sky and Vapor with Wonderbolt pins S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail overjoyed S6E24.png Vapor Trail belly-flops Sky Stinger to the ground S6E24.png Angel Wings approaches Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail S6E24.png Sky and Vapor are Angel Wings' new favorite ponies S6E24.png Sky, Vapor, and Angel Wings hear Rainbow Dash S6E24.png Angel Wings flying away quickly S6E24.png Vapor Trail "I can't believe we did it!" S6E24.png Sky Stinger "even though you can out-fly me" S6E24.png Sky Stinger nudging Vapor Trail with his elbow S6E24.png Vapor Trail nudges Sky Stinger in return S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail flying off together S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor going for another flight S6E24.png Season seven Parental Glideance Exterior shot of Wonderbolt Academy barracks S7E7.png Secrets and Pies Spitfire, RD, Fleetfoot, and Soarin return to barracks S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "of course not!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I gotta get back to my shift" S7E23.png Season nine The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky addressing the Pegasi S9E25.png Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png Pegasi listening to Cotton Sky S9E25.png Hyper Sonic addresses the Pegasi S9E25.png The Last Problem Rainbow Dash flying over a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png